Tragedy
by Blind-Love-Tragedy
Summary: SasuxSaku version of Blood and Chocolate, kind of. Sakura Haruno is a stray werewolf. She is taken in by a woman named Tsunade, not knowing that Tsunade is a werewolf along with Sasuke Uchiha and his Pack of werewolves. Ratings might Change! Modern times
1. Introduction!

Have you heard of the story, **Blood and Chocolate**? It's about a 16-year-old girl named Vivian Gandillion who's a werewolf and so is her mother and some other people. Vivian goes to high school unlike the rest of the teenagers who are the same or somewhere near her age. They're known as the _Five._ Vivian sees a poem that talks about werewolves and how she exactly feels when she turns into one. She becomes suspicious of this person who's name is Aiden. When she meets him, she draws a pentagram on his palm along with her phone number. (The whole pentagram thing is a mark that werewolves leave on people to show that the person is his/her victim). Sooner or later, he calls her and they began to hang out and eventually turn into lovers in some period of time. Still, Aiden does not know that Vivian is a werewolf. Vivian feels like she can trust him enough to show him that she is werewolf, ignoring the warnings her mother and others tell her.

I'd tell you more but it would take alooooonnnggg time.

This story is somewhat a version of **Blood and Chocolate, **except it involves Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto version, I guess.

I'll try and stick with the original story as much as I can. Try and get the book! You will fall in love with it! I must warn you though, some parts of the story tend to be… sort of lemon-ish. It's possible that **Tragedy **might turn into **Mature** at some point. I'll warn you guys so don't worry.

Here is what will happen in my story and the changes:

In comparison to **Blood and Chocolate, there are the MAIN CHARACTERS: **Sakura is Vivian (She isn't of any importance as a leader) & Sasuke is Gabriel , Sai will be Aiden, Ino will be Esme (Except she isn't Sakura's mother and more of a best friend.), Karin will be Astrid (Sorry! But in Blood and Chocolate, Vivian has no best friends and her enemy is Astrid), Shikamaru will be Tomas, Suigetsu will be Rafe (Rafe and Astrid are lovers in some point in Blood and Chocolate), Kiba will be Ulf, Naruto will be Willem, Gregory will be Lee, Aunt Persia will be Tsunade (Because Aunt Persia is a healer!)

**Here is the twist in Vivian/Sakura's life: **Sakura's family died & She stayed as a stray in the woods of Konoha for about 1 month. Tsunade finds her one day near a river, laying down naked & shivering. Tsunade takes her into her home and lets Sakura live with her. She knows Sakura is a werewolf but Sakura doesn't know that Tsunade knows that. Since Tsunade is the principal of Tsukiyomi High School, she enrolls Sakura in the school that is owned by the prestigious Uchiha clan. Mikoto asks Tsunade to present Sakura to her. When Mikoto first saw Sakura, she was well aware that Sakura was a werewolf but she never mentioned this to Sakura. Sakura does not know of any werewolves around Konoha, making her clueless about Sasuke and the rest. Because the High School has dorms but they are to expensive for Tsunade, Mikoto offers Sakura to take residence in one, which Sakura accepts. Mikoto wants to keep a close eye on Sakura so she doesn't reveal the secret. In the story, Mikoto cares for Sakura & treats her much like a daughter, like Tsunade does. Sakura falls in love with Sai when she reads a poem that he wrote about werewolves. She was shocked to notice that the poem spoke of how she felt when in wolf form. She has no friends at school and finds it hard to believe because of her good looks.

**Twist in Gabriel/Sasuke's life: **Sasuke's father, Fugaku Uchiha was the leader of the whole wolf pack from Konoha. (Tsunade, Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Karin, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Lee & Tsunade.) One day, while Fugaku & Itachi Uchiha went out in the woods of Konoha they were shot by a silver bullet in they're werewolf form. Because silver is much like acid to werewolves, they died. Since then, the pack has been leaderless & the only remaining Uchiha's are Sasuke Uchiha & his mother, Mikoto. After the death, Sasuke knew he was going to have to participate in the Ordeal, a ritual in which male werewolves fight with each other & the one who wins becomes the leader of the pack. Then female werewolves fight with each other to become the leader's mate. Sasuke, along with the _Four _(I know it's suppose to be Five but there was no one else in my mind who could be Axel. So the Four are Naruto, Kiba, Lee & Shikamaru) go to Tsukiyomi High School & are quite popular. He is quite a flirt around Ino & Karin, who are also werewolves. When Sasuke first meets Sakura, he is pissed off because he thought she was Human and that there would not be any privacy around the house concerning the Pack. Later in the story, he flirts with Sakura too.

**Get it now?** Sasuke is the one who comes from a family that used to be leaders, instead of Sakura. Sakura has no family in this story. At first, Sasuke, Ino, Karin nor the Four knew that Sakura was a werewolf. The opposite with Sakura. Ino and Sakura become best friends later on.

**There will be some added Characters, like Hinata.** She will be a werewolf but she resembles no one in **B&C.**

**EVERYONE IN THE STORY IS A WEREWOLF EXCEPT FOR SAI AND WHOEVER IS MENTIONED AS A HUMAN.**

**I AM NOT, I REPEAT, AM NOT DOING WHAT ALL THE BOOK SAYS, MEANING THAT THIS STORY IS NOT EXACTLY LIKE BLOOD AND CHOCOLATE. SOME EVENTS ARE. DO NOT EXPECT IT TO BE THE EXACT SAME AS THE BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**All this info might change in the story as it progresses. **


	2. Danger

**Author: **Blind-Love-Tragedy

**Title: **Tragedy

**Couple: SasuxSaku, SakuxSai, KarinxSuigetsu, InoxShikamaru, NarutoxHinata**

**Details: **This story is a Naruto version of the book, **Blood and Chocolate; B&C **for short. Many changes have been done. If you read the authors note, then you are surely to get this story. If you've read the book, things will be much easier. Just incase, Sasuke plays as Gabriel, Sakura plays as Vivian & Sai plays as Aiden. Just to let you know, I've changed numerous events in this story, So it's not 100 percent the same as **B&C.**

**Main Keys:**

_Italics mean flashbacks & sometimes I italicize words because I feel like it. _

'Anything surrounded by 2 quotation marks means thoughts.'

"Anything surrounded by 4 quotation marks means something is being said"

**Bold letters mean sound affects & my author notes. **

Normal lettering is when something is being described. (This is always).

The moon shone bright as the stars spread around the night sky. The large wolf, that was on all her fours, looked up at the moon. Her fur was a stunning white with a hint of peach. She sat down on the edge of the cliff and let out a loud howl, thanking the Moon Goddess. The wolf glanced at her surroundings and walked into a small dark cave. There she laid down. She looked at the Moon one more time, and then the wolf slowly fell into a deep sleep.

~***~

She opened her eyes. It was morning for the sun shined down on her pale _face_.

'Back in my human form I see.' Sakura sat up and stretched her arms, letting out an exhausted yawn. The morning breeze passed through Sakura and her naked body. She replied by shivering. **(A/N: Obviously, after a werewolf turns back into their human form, they appear naked)** Sakura stood up from her sitting position, letting her long, luscious pink hair cover her breasts. Her hair almost reached her thighs. Sakura walked a bit deeper into the small cave and kneeled down to the floor, picking up a large cloak. She put the cloak on, feeling warm.

'Well I'm hungry; let's see what we can find today.' Sakura walked out of the cave and into the forest. Sakura could turn into her werewolf form as she pleased, but she disliked doing so when the sun was out, for she was scared of the dangers. She only transformed when it was necessary in daylight. Her wolf senses kicked in, letting her smell from a far away distance. There, she smelled a small group of rabbits.

'I found my prey!' Sakura had to turn into her werewolf form to chase and eat the rabbit; raw rabbits didn't taste as good in human form. Sakura took off her cloak, letting it fall to the ground. She closed her eyes, concentrating on her transformation. **Crack. **Her bare back began to grow fur, Her back bones, limbs, all her bones began to change positions. Sakura felt pain at first, but then she felt the rush of pleasure all over her body. Her slender legs and arms now were covered in fur, along with her whole body. She grew a long snout, a large tail and large wolf ears at the top of her head. Her hands now were transformed into paws with sharp claws. **(A/N: So I might as well say that Sakura's werewolf form is a wolf… kind of. Actually her werewolf form is larger, much stronger kind of wolf.) **Sakura trotted silently through the bushes, trying not to scare away her _food. _When she was close enough, she hid behind a large bush and kept her sight on the rabbits. The rabbits nibbled on some food of some sort. There were 5 rabbits in all.

'White, plump and mouthwatering' Sakura thought.

One rabbit laid down on the floor and was going to sleep. This was Sakura's chance. She leaped out from behind the large bush and snapped at the rabbits. They all scattered, except for one. Sakura's paw was pressed down on one of the rabbit's ear. The rabbit that was taking a rest was her victim. The rabbit trembled and tried to pull its ear away. Sakura growled at the rabbit, showing her canine fangs. The rabbit kept on struggling and when it stopped, it started to make a whining noise. Sakura was already getting annoyed. Sakura removed her paw from the rabbits ear and stared down at it.

'Stupid rabbit, I'm only letting it go _this _time.'

Sakura was about turn away but noticed the rabbit stayed in its place, laying down and not moving an inch.

'What the hell? Does he _want _me to kill it?'

The rabbit seemed like it was either traumatized or dead. Sakura barked at it. Still. No movement. Sakura shook it with her paw and it blinked. The rabbit was too scared to try and run away. Sakura patted the rabbit with her snout, showing that she was going to let it escape this time. The rabbit cautiously stood up and ran away. Sakura stretched and pawed at the ground.

'I'll go back in my girl skin and see what we can find in the town…' Sakura disliked the town because to her dismay, she was afraid that she might be found out. Sakura turned back into her human form and picked up the cloak she left behind. She put the cloak on and headed for the town of Konoha.

~****~

This isn't the first time Sakura has been to Konoha. She's been there numerous times. She is always with her cloak and always has her hood on to cover her face. Many people in the city, especially the rich ones, think she is just one of the homeless people rummaging through the trash for food... which she is. No one knows of her gender because, one again, she hides both her body and face from the town people. Sakura walked inside the town entrance. As always, there were people walking across the street and cars passing by. Sakura managed to cross the street, without getting annoyed by all the people looking at her because she was barefoot. She was used to this. Sakura looked at the restaurants names. She stopped in front of one. _Ichiraku's Ramen_. Sakura could smell something delicious in the air coming from this particular restaurant but she didn't know what it was exactly.

'It smells so wonderful! I wonder if I could find some out back in the trash cans.' Sakura made sure she wasn't being watched and ran behind of the restaurant building. There she saw the trash cans and she smirked at herself. She followed her scent. One smelled like fish, which Sakura didn't like and one smelt exactly like the scent before with a mix of pork. Sakura couldn't help but smile and feel a tingle of happiness inside her tummy. Sakura opened the garbage can and looked at the noodles tangled with some pieces of pork. Sakura was just about to pick up the noodles with her hand when she heard a door open. She turned around to see a young girl with brown hair that reached her mid-back. Sakura was shocked and couldn't help but being scared that the girl might try and hurt her. The girl looked back at Sakura, carrying a trash bag. Sakura stepped back from the trash can and was about to run until the young girl said something.

"Don't run! I won't hurt you…" The girl's voice was so sweet and innocent. Sakura was sure that she wasn't going to hurt her. "Your fond of that ramen with pork, aren't you?" The girl asked Sakura. Sakura nodded, still trying to hide her face. "I'll be right back, stay here!" The girl placed the trash bag into the trash can and ran back inside the restaurant.

'Is she going to get a gun?!' Sakura couldn't help but think. But then again, Sakura was starving! Then the young girl came back and Sakura stared at her. The girl was carrying a bowl of that delicious smell Sakura loved. The girl had a smile on her face and held the bowl out to Sakura. "Here you go! Don't tell daddy that I gave it to you for free though!" She sounded so cheerful.

Sakura reached for the bowl and grabbed it. She swore she thought she was drooling. Sakura put her hand in the ramen but then she took it out rapidly. "Ouch!" Sakura yelled out. The ramen was very hot.

"Gomen! I forgot to mention that it was hot. I'd love to get you a fork but daddy is in the kitchen cleaning the kitchen utensils!" She sounded apologetic enough for Sakura to forgive her.

"AYAME!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE?! HURRY UP AND SERVE THE CUSTOMERS!" A strong voice was heard from inside the restaurant.

Ayame jumped a bit and looked at Sakura. "I'm sorry but I must go! When your done with the dish leave it out here so I can pick it up after" Ayame smiled at Sakura and ran inside the restaurant. Sakura shrug and blew on the soup to make it less hot. When Sakura thought it was cool enough, she sipped on the bowl. **Slurp Slurp. **Sakura slurped on the soup. When only the noodles and the pork pieces were left, she grabbed them with her hand and ate them. Sakura licked her lips, satisfied with the meal. She set the bowl on the floor, next to the back door. She was sure to keep an eye on Ayame. She then left the back of Ichiraku's Ramen and back in the street.

~****~

Sakura sat down on a bench, where there was a park. She always sat there when she had the time, which was always. This park was a dog park. Sometimes, dogs would come up to her and sniff her scent. Sakura would shoo them away and they would growl in return. That's when Sakura would glare at them and they ran away in fear because they knew what she was. She enjoyed scaring away the pups. Sakura sat there silently for hour's every time she came to this park. And that's what she is doing now. Sakura stared at the sky, waiting for a sign that the moon was coming. Sakura looked at the ground beneath her feet and didn't blink for a period of time. When Sakura looked back up at the sky, it was already dawn. The sky looked purple with a mixture of a light red and some yellow. She stood up from the bench and headed back to the forest.

~****~

Sakura put down the hood from her cloak, showing her pale colored face and shining jade eyes. She ran to her favorite river that was located in the forest. Her _sanctuary. _She stood on the river bank and watched the water sway from left to right. She sat down and dipped her feet into the water and sighed. This was relaxing to her. Sakura paddled her feet in the water like a little child would. Sakura felt some presence in the forest.

'Someone's here…' Sakura stood up and ran away from the river, heading for the cave.

~****~

"What the hell are we looking for?" A young boy asked. He had short black hair and his skin was pale, much paler than Sakura's.

"I've heard rumors going around about a large wolf here in this forest. A lot of people are afraid to come into this forest for that reason." A man said. He looked like the young boy, except he was much taller and his hair was a bit longer too. The man held a rifle.

"So we're going to kill it?"

"Yes son. My father was a hunter and he used to take me out to hunt with him. Now I take you. Besides, I'm sure there is an award if we bring the wolf to the village & rid the danger of this forest" The man said to the young kid.

'So they're both father and son, huh?' Sakura thought. She hid behind a tree and looked at them from a far away distance. Sakura growled. She must have been the wolf that the rumors spoke of. She knows of no other wolves in this forest. The man continued to speak.

"Just incase, I brought some _silver_ bullets" The man let out a chuckle. Sakura's eyes widen.

'Do they know?!' Sakura was now worried. If he knew that silver was acid to werewolves and he brought _silver _bullets, then he must know!

"So funny." The boy said, sarcastically. Sakura noted that his voice was very monotonous, and his face didn't really show any emotions.

"Come on Sai, your into those werewolf stories aren't ya? Just incase this wolf is a werewolf, –chuckle- then we have nothing to worry about right?"

Sai rolled his eyes at his father's remark. This seem to get him very mad.

"So are we going in the cave or not?" Sai asked.

"Let's go." The man and Sai entered Sakura's cave. They took a flash light for it was getting quite dark outside. The yellow shading of the dawn sky has disappeared and the red shading was slowly fading.

'GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!' Sakura yelled in her thoughts.

**Ring, ring. **The sound could be heard from inside the cave.

"Hello?" Sai's father answered. The other voice that came from the phone couldn't be made out by Sakura.

"Mhm. Alright honey, I'll be home for dinner right now… Yes I'm alright. Sai is fine. We didn't find anything. Okay Hun, I'm on my way. Bye." Sai's father hung up.

"Was it mom?" Sai asked.

"Yep. She wants us home for dinner, now. Let's get going."

Both father and son exited the cave, still being aware of they're surrounding. Sai's father put an arm on Sai's shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll come back another time. I'm sure we'll catch that wolf."

From what Sakura could tell, they left from the forest. She walked inside the cave and was pretty pissed off.

"Damn humans! My cave is full of their awful stench." Sakura lied. They smelled delicious enough to eat. But she was too busy getting angry over the fact that someone had entered her territory without her permission. She looked up at the sky, the moon was slowly coming out from the midnight black sky. She smiled.

'My sweet moon.'

Sakura took off her cloak and set it neatly folded on the ground, getting ready for her daily transformation. The moon was only a Crescent Moon, but it was slowly uncovering. Sakura extended her arms out in the air, as if she hugged the sky. The full moon had arrived. Sakura closed her eyes and then opened them. They turned into a red color as she looked at the full moon.

"About time." Sakura said as she began to transform.

~In her wolf form~

Sakura sniffed the air, making sure no human scent was present. So far she smelled nothing. She howled. 'Let's take a run.' Sakura put her power on her hind legs, and in a second, she sprinted and ran in full speed through the woods. She loved how the rushing wind felt against her pelt. Just as Sakura was running, she once again felt the same presence of the two people from before. She stopped at a halt.

'Damn! That man and his son are back.' Sakura ran to get a closer look at them to make sure it was Sai and his father. As she got closer, she stopped at a far away distance. The man still held the rifle from before and his son, Sai was weaponless. Sai didn't seem to enthusiastic about killing her. Sakura stood there for a while, keeping an eye on them until she got bored. Sakura took one step back to leave. **Crack.** Sakura accidentally stepped on a bunch of branch twigs.

"Who's there?!" Sai's father yelled, loading his rifle with bullets. Sakura stood still. 'SHIT! DAMN TWIGS. HOW MUCH OF A DUMBASS ARE YOU?!' Sakura cursed at herself. Both Sai and his father got closer to they heard Sakura. 'JUST RUN!' Sakura saw their faces for one split second, meaning they saw her too. Sakura turned around and ran away as fast as she could. **Click, BOOM! **The man was shooting at her!! Sakura kept on running and so were Sai's father and Sai.

"GET BACK HERE MUTT!" The man meant Sakura.

'I have to turn into my human form!' Sakura ran straight toward the cave, with the _humans_ on her tail. **(A/N: LOL Not literally) **

~****~

Sakura jumped over some large boulders, hoping that would slow them down. Sakura saw the cave and ran in. Even if the cave was small, it was very large on the inside. It was a lot like a long tunnel. When she was far inside the cave, Sakura closed her eyes and slowly she turned back into her human form. Quickly, she grabbed her black cloak from the floor and put it on.

"Dad did you find it?!" Sai was afraid, Sakura could tell by his voice. He was worried for his father.

"Not yet. Son I need you to stay behind me, I left the flashlights back at the woods and I'm the one with the rifle!" The man sounded angry. Not at Sai but at Sakura.

Sakura ran as far as she could in the deep cave. A wall blocked Sakura's way out.

"NO!" Sakura yelled. She didn't care if they heard her. She was going to die! They were to far away to hear her yell at that moment. Sakura sat down on the corner of the wall and she trembled. Her eyes were wide and she hugged her knees. There was a boulder blocking where she was sitting so they wouldn't be able to see her body nor her head. They were going to kill her.

"Dad! Use your celphone's light." Sai yelled out.

"Sai you're brilliant." The father took out his celphone from his pocket and flipped it open, showing a light. Sakura huddled up a little bit tighter, trying to hide. He hovered his celphone around the dark cave. The light stopped moving and it illuminated the spot where Sakura was hiding. **(A/N: Except she's hiding behind a boulder so it wasn't illuminating exactly at her)**

Sai's father grabbed his rifle and aimed at the boulder where Sakura was hiding. "Got'cha"

**Boom. **

He fired the gun.

* * *

**PLEASE Review and tell me what you think! Seriously!**

**I ****NEED**** to know if I should continue this story! I suck at this I know.**

**If you guys think it's good enough to continue, then it's safe to say that Tsunade and Sakura will meet in the next chapter. AND Sasuke is going to be in the next chapter too! **

**Please leave some critical advice. Just don't be too harsh. :( **

**I'm counting on you guys! It's up to you to decide whether or not this story should continue. **

**Till next time!**

**~ Tragedy**


End file.
